Lessons on Mistletoe
by C-nonymous
Summary: It's a christmas party with the gods. Torture thinking and mistletoes. What more could you ask for? Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **I dedicate this fanficcie to my otaku cyber-friend, Shippou-chan, and to all the hardworkings member and avid guests of the #Hemuloki channel in irc. This one's for all of you! I hope you like this little ficcie of mine.

**Disclaimer: **Loki and all other characters are from Sakura Kinoshita-sensei's work. No monetary rewards were taken from the making of this fanfic. The story for the mistletoe I have found in 'Penny's Place In Cyberspace' (go check it out) so it is not mine either.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**LESSONS ON MISTLETOE**

'A Christmas party?' Mayura was asking Yamino when she passed by the agency after school.

'Yes, it's a festivity from the West celebrating the birth of Christ.'

_Never mind whose birth it is, _Yamino thought,_ but the gods dearly loved any excuse to party. _Besides, he can finally display the colorful lights that he recently ordered from the winter season catalog. Just throw them against the wall and they will form their own shapes, no need to climb rickety ladders to pin them up. Very innovative.

'So is that why you have put up a large pine tree here in the great hall and are wounding up some colorful lights around it?' She asked him.

'Yes. Not only that, but this little angel here will go up to the top of the tree,' he informed her.

'Why is that?' She inquired.

_By Odin,_ Yamino thought, _I was skipping my lessons when this particular information was passed around. _

'Well, I think that the cookies are baked by now,' he reasoned, and almost ran out of the room to avoid Mayura-san's questioning. She has a very imaginative mind, that one; and if she thinks there might be some kind of a mystery involved, she will turn into what they refer to as the 'mystery disease' mode.

Yamino came back to the great hall to find that most of the gods already there. Freyr is at the table, putting out the pies that they brought; Gullinbursti is at his side, laboring under the basketful of food on his back. Heimdall is poking the embers in the fireplace, already looking sullen. Mayura is now with Urd and Verdandi, asking why large stockings are displayed on the walls. The Norns seemed quite ready to bolt, their uneasiness at the barrage of questions looked more pronounced. Little Reiya and Skuld are with Loki-sama, each with a different cake, trying to tempt him away from his tea and his newspaper. Narugami-kun is at the tree, lighting up the display candles hanging there. Fenrir and Ecchan are guarding his mjollnir, obviously separated from its owner, for fear of it being used upon the candles.

Heimdall was already bored even if he has only been there a few minutes. He is not much of a partygoer, especially if it's within the vicinity of a certain trickster god. He didn't really want to be there but that idiot Freyr didn't even ask but simply picked him up and rode away on Gullinbursti. He tried to check on everyone to see whom he can possibly torture tonight.

Let's see now. Freyr is out of the question; I'm already so bored torturing him everyday. Well, maybe not Reiya either. Freyr is quite protective of his sister and I will kill myself first before I hear any praises of her from that whiny little voice of his. No, not Thor either. Not when that damn wooden stick of his is within reach. I don't like being electrocuted, thank you very much. The Norns. Now I could torture them but they always know what happens. Always. That and with their direct contact with Father; who knows what HE will do if he gets angry. Better not. And umm, I don't like animals so scratch Yamino (the serpent), Fenrir (the wolf), Gullinbursti (who is still my ride home) and that flying punyaa something. So it is not an animal, but I still lump it with that bunch. And that only leaves Loki and Mayura. I really don't have the genki-ness to torture Loki tonight though. Already he is looking daggers at me (he thinks that I didn't notice) and I am only poking up the fire in here. And Mayura? It might be fun to torture her if only she shuts her mouth sometimes. She can be so annoying.

By this time, Heimdall noticed that most of the decorations are finished already. He saw Yamino telling something to Ecchan before Ecchan flew to the doorway and tied up the mistletoe. Heimdall looked to where Loki was sitting, then on to Mayura, and back to Loki. He smiled evilly as a wicked thought entered his mind.

_Perfect. Now this could be fun. _

He put a cute, innocent smile on his face as he casually walked to where Mayura is and called her attention.

'Mayura, do you know what a mistletoe is? Do you want me to tell you its story?' Heimdall held onto Mayura's hand as he guided her towards the mistletoe on the doorway.

Loki could not believe what he was hearing. He didn't like the way Heimdall was eyeing Mayura earlier. He just knew that Heimdall is planning on some mischief. And Mayura, the silly girl, just didn't know when to stop even if she was being led by the nose. Or in this case, the hand. Dangle a mystery in front of her face and she will faithfully follow you around. She is just too gullible. Loki decided to walk those little legs of his. The better to watch over Mayura. He walked near the two in time to hear Heimdall's story.

'The ancient Druids believed that the mistletoe was magical. It's green leaves and waxy white berries was said to bring love and good luck into their homes. And anyone standing under a mistletoe must be kissed or they would be unlucky in love during the coming year.'

Mayura had been quite attentive to Heimdall's story. She has seen mistletoe before and she really wanted to hear the story why it was hanging on doorways. It's a mystery to her and if it's a mystery, then she has got to know the answers. But she was quite surprised when Heindall suddenly pulled her towards him after finishing the story. She heard Loki's shout 'Mayura, watch out!' before she was abruptly pushed away. She looked back in time to see both Loki and Heimdall down on the floor.

They were lip to lip.

~ OWARI ~

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Afterthoughts: **Violent reactions, anyone? No, no, don't throw the tomatoes please.


End file.
